Gregor and The City Of Stone
by SilverDagger121
Summary: Three years after Gregor left the Underland, and he had distanced himself from life. But when there is a strange, and in Gregor's case lucky, string of events, Gregor and two friends find themselves back in the Underland. But peace was short lived. Gregor soon discovers a new prophesy, called the Prophesy of The Stone City, that gives dangerous warnings everything he holds close
1. Every thing you regret

Gregor sat at his desk, staring at the scars on his arm.

The odd bubbly marks he was looking at had been left from the suckers on an attacking giant squid's tentacle three years ago. He often found himself staring at the barely legible marks.

They were a reminder.

A reminder of the Underland.

When he was eleven, Gregor had followed his little sister Boots through a grate in their New York City apartment, leading them to a world hidden miles underneath the earth's surface. Gregor had been pulled into the world, led by a mysterious chain of prophesies, written by Bartholomew of Sandwich.

Sandwich was the founder of a race of pale skinned, violet eyed people that lived in the Underland.

The city they lived in was large, beautiful and made almost entirely of stone. It was called Regalia.

The current queen of Regalia was a cocky, quite annoying, fifteen year old named Luxa. He probably missed Luxa more than anyone else in the Underland, for obvious reasons.

Then there was Ares. The big, black, bat that had been Gregor's bond. The two had been sworn to protect each other even at the cost of their lives.

Ares had died in a war between the six foot tall rats that roamed the Underland and the humans last summer at the claws of a gigantic white rat called "The Bane."

Gregor had killed The Bane at the same moment the rat had taken Ares's life.

In the past three years, those were the two main thoughts in Gregor's head. Luxa and Ares. Occasionally there would be another thought, how was Hazard? The seven year old had been quite out of it the last time he'd seen him. Was Vikus okay? Luxa's grandfather had had a stroke after the death of his wife Solvet and had lost the use of his right side.

But mostly Gregor's thoughts revolved around Luxa and Ares.

"Gregor, please open your book!" said an irritated voice from the back of the classroom.

Gregor snapped back to reality, the horrible reality of high school English class.

"Sorry Mrs. Simmons!" Gregor half yelped half said as he tried to find what page everyone else was on.

Someone poked him in the side.

Gregor's friend Matt made a quick finger sign. 1, 4, 7.

Gregor quickly flipped to page 147 in his book, no sooner to find he was dozing off again.

In no time Mrs. Simions announced that everyone was free to go to their next class.

Gregor knew they only had one more class left today, so he headed to Mr. Wallop's class room for history.

Pretty soon Mr. Wallop was done babbling on about how plains helped develop modern travel, and everyone got out of class.

Of course, everyone except Gregor.

Gregor, went straight to detention. He had forgotten what he was even going for this time. Every three seconds it seemed there was some new reason to put Gregor there. He'd doze off in class, or his rager ability would kick in, and he'd leave people with bloody noses and black eyes before they even knew what had hit them.

Gregor was what people in the Underland call a rager. Someone who has extraordinary fighting ability without any training.

Someone who could be a deadly weapon.

Gregor could control his rager abilities to a certain extent, but that only went so far.

Matt and Gregor's other friend Aubrey came with him as Gregor made his way to the library.

"Dude! You need to stop spacing out like that. I mean, I'm no fan of English, but if it doesn't stop, Mrs. Simions is going to kill you," said Matt, as they walked down the hall.

"Maybe you should learn to be a fan of it, Matt, then maybe you're grades would go up," said Aubrey sarcastically

"Hey!" protested Matt

"You know, she's right," Gregor said, laughing at his own comment.

"Gregor," said Aubrey "me and Matt were wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us this weekend."

"Sorry, can't," said Gregor.

"Please Gregor" Aubrey pleaded "we won't be able to go if you don't come."

"Why couldn't we go?" asked Matt.

"Because then it would be like a date," said Aubrey.

"Oh, yeah," said Matt stupidly

"I have to go," Gregor said, reaching the library. He hated dumping his friends like that, but Gregor needed some time to think. His head hurt worse than usual, which, with Gregor, was saying something.

He didn't even have to get assigned a job. Gregor just went straight to sorting the pile of books where he had left of yesterday.

Why was it that Aubrey never gave up on inviting Gregor to do things? At least once a week, it was "Hey Gregor…" and the answer was always, no.

There were two reasons for this. One, Gregor didn't really like doing anything that had to do with being a socialite. Two, it was common knowledge that Aubrey had the biggest crush in the school on Gregor, witch slightly bothered him.

Not that Gregor didn't like Aubrey. He did, but as a friend. He couldn't really feel _that_ way about anyone, anyone except Luxa.

Gregor carefully slipped the photo out of his pocket. It was grimy and smeared, and a bit wrinkled from being in his pocket for too long, but he didn't really care.

Gregor swept his eyes across the scene. It was a picture of him and Luxa. Her head rested gently on his shoulder, with a faint smile that was also tinged with sadness.

Gregor smiled down at it, he couldn't help it.

He remembered that moment more clearly than just about anything else in his Underland experiences. They had both thought Gregor was flying to a battle where he would die.

Yeah, nothing more memorable than the last happy thing that happens to you before you're supposed to die.

Gregor checked his watch and put the picture back in his pocket. He should be going home by now.


	2. Meet The Twins

Gregor sighed as he reached his home.

The farm belonged to his uncle, but the whole family lived there. This made it very hectic.

The house itself was pretty nice. It had four bedrooms. Lizzy and Boots shared a room, Gregor's parents had a room, Uncle Jeb had his room. Everyone was happy, except Gregor.

Gregor shared a room with his cousins, Carson and Jay. Gregor liked to call them the trickster twins. They were both a year older than Gregor and liked to torment him just because they could. Gregor was just their little punching bag. It sucked being the punching bag.

Normally, Gregor would have beat them in a fight because of his rager senses, but his mom had put into action a strict "nobody says _that_ place's name, nobody talks about people or creatures that live _there_, nobody uses anything learned _there_" ban.

But nothing prepared him for what he came home to.

Uncle Jeb was fast asleep on the couch, and his parents were nowhere to be found.

Boots was sting on the floor looking terrified and depressed. It was a very odd face for her usually vibrant self.

Lizzy was yelling at the twins, it a way that seemed rather vicious for her.

And Carson and Jay…

Oh God. They had _it_. Gregor's second most prized possession, the first, being his picture of Luxa. The claw of his bond Ares.

Gregor had made a necklace out of it. He wore it almost everywhere. He had been in a hurry this morning and had forgotten to put it on.

"PUT IT BACK!" Lizzy yelled

"And what if we don't want to?" Carson asked in a sneering voice.

"I think it looks better on me anyways," Jay said, matching his brother's tone.

"I wanna' try it on! Toss it!" Carson said as Jay fiddled with the necklace.

"Fine," Jay said, throwing it loosely to his twin.

But it was not Carson that caught it. Gregor had zoomed forward and snatched the claw right out of the air.

"This," Gregor snarled "is mine."

"Oh, too bad, because, I think that now, it's ours." Carson mocked

"What is it anyway?" Jay asked, poking at the claw.

"A claw," Gregor responded, glaring daggers into both of them.

"No duh! But like what animal is it from?"

"A bat." Gregor said, not caring about the fact that it would usually be way bigger than a normal bat claw.

"Whoa, big bat…"

"Yes," Gregor said smiling a bit "very big."

"Gregor," said Gregor's dad, clapping his hand in Gregor's shoulder

"Oh great, what did I do this time?" asked Gregor, who was fixedly staring at Ares' claw.

"Jay and Carson told us about a little… disagreement you had with them."

"Whatever twisted lie they told you, don't believe it." Gregor scowled then, not wanting to talk about almost losing his bond's claw.

"They told us that you were letting them look at Ares' claw, then suddenly went berserk and snatched it away."

Gregor gave his dad a look that said "you can't seriously believe them, can you?"

"However, I find it hard to believe that you would let anyone, especially your cousins, so much as touch that thing." Gregor's dad smiled at that, obviously finding it funny that Gregor's possessiveness was coming to a rescue.

"It was stupid of me to leave it at home…" Gregor mumbled.

"I think that it may be a better idea to hide it," His dad said, suddenly sounding distant.

"Why?" asked Gregor.

"Because that claw only reminds you of a place where you long to be, but can never go back to,"

"Does that make it bad to remember?" Gregor whispered.

"That is yours to decide Gregor," and with that, his dad left the room.

It wasn't as much Ares' claw that made him sad. Sure, he missed the bat, and thinking about him made Gregor sad, but, it was over.

There was no way to bring Ares back, and Gregor had come to except it.

His picture of Luxa, now that was different. She was still there, still alive, (at least, he hopped, as you never know with the Underland) and still waiting for him.

Gregor had come to the conclusion soon after they arrived in Virginia that leaving the Undeland was his own fault. If he had straight up refused to go home, what were his parents going to do about it? Sure, they could tell him no, but that would be ineffective.

"Gregor! Time for dinner!" yelled Gregor's mom's voice from down the hall.

"I'll be there in a second!" Gregor called back.

Before running down the hall to get some food, as the Trickster Twins would eat it all if he didn't hurry, Gregor pulled his picture out of his pocket.

"I made a promise. I'm going to keep it. I'll _never_ forget you, and I'll always love you…"

As he exited the room, Gregor buried the picture underneath his bed, to hid it if Carson and Jay went on another stealing spree.

But, the Trickster Twins were already watching Gregor.

Grace had told them to go find their cousin, and as they walked into his room, caught him midsentence in talking to his precious item.

No one knew about that picture. Not Gregor's mom or dad, not Lizzy or Boots, and surely not the twins.

But here they were, about to find whatever he was talking to, and make sure he was embarrassed to the highest level.

**Yay, it's finally done! Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to finish it. And we have a nice little cliff hanger for you! Hopefully, I will get the next one out in less time **


End file.
